1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a device for the automatic evisceration of slaughtered animal carcasses. It is intended for implementation in a high-speed industrial slaughter house.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
In the devices constructed up until the present invention, the sectioning elements often perforated the intestines as a result of penetrating too deeply during the incision which permits the extraction of the entrails, especially due to imprecision of mechanical positioning methods. As a result, up until now most of the equipment was unusable to permit high speed treatment in industrial slaughter houses, just as they could not detach the lard from the pig carcasses.
Also, the Veterinary Hygiene Services of the European Community require a procedure to obstruct the anal orifice of slaughtered animals.